Final Moments With You
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Those final moments of life should be cherished, whether you're with friends or it happens to be your mortal enemy of 5,000 years.


Okay so I know I have plenty of Darkshipping I could be working on but this suddenly came to mind and I had to write it. I know it's a sad category but I don't know, I just felt like I had to write it. My heart is broken now though. Writing this, I felt my heart drop into the pit of my chest. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this. If not I hope you get some feels.

Warning this story contains, Cursing, too many feels and death.

* * *

How could this have happened? It seemed almost impossible. To think that I would be in this situation, the hospital was always a very depressing place. I hated coming here. But today, I made an exception. This was something I needed to do. I had a reason to be here.

Walking into the large building, I felt a chill instantly run up my spine. It feels as if my whole body dropped twenty degrees. I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked farther inside. My heart began to pound, beating ecstatically in my chest.

Could I really do this? Could I really see him?

My fists clenched around my arms as I walked up the front desk. The woman behind the desk looked up at me with a smile. I felt myself being filled with more dread. Her blue eyes looked into my crimson ones. She moved her blonde hair out of her face before opening her mouth.

"What can I do for you?" She asked; her voice soft and gentle.

I gulped, "I need a visitors pass. I'm here to see a friend." I never considered him a friend, but I couldn't say "I'm here to see someone I hate with all of my heart" now could I?

She smiled before grabbing a sticker and pen. "Please write your name on this sticker." She handed me the white, circular sticker and I looked down at it with a sad expression. White was such a fitting color for this moment. It reminds me of the paleness his skin must be. It reminds me of his hair, that big, fluffy hair he has. It reminds me of so many things I would rather not think about.

Writing my name on the sticker, I finished as quickly as I could before handing the pen back to her. She smiled before placing it back in her cup with the others. Looking away from her, I placed the white sticker on my blue school jacket.

"Hey," I jumped slightly before looking back at her. She smiled at me. "Relax, if you keep up this momentum, you might back out. Whoever it is you're going to see, is very lucky."

I didn't respond to her, I turned and made my way towards the elevators. How could he be lucky to see me? He despises me. He may even kick me out before I even walk in the room. Even after all that happened in Egypt. After requiring our own bodies, he still couldn't stand the sight of me. He would constantly glare at me and harass me whenever he got the chance. So…why was I doing this anyways? What are the chances this will end in a civil way?

I look up when I hear the elevator ding, signaling that they were about to open. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I made my way inside, a few others with me in the small space. A teen girl, around my age, she had her hands clenched around her purse as she clenched her eyes tightly, as if trying her best not to cry. A man in a suit and tie, he held a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear. And an old woman, her expression was hard to read.

I sighed before looking at the doors as I felt the elevator coming to a stop. Level five, I grin to myself, how ironic. Stepping out I noticed that the teen girl had stepped out as well. She looked over at me before separating, going down the opposite hall. I watched her go; she had such a stiff and sad aura to her. I hope everything worked out for her. Turning away from her, I started down the hall to where I needed to go. I just hope that I was going the right way. Yugi told me the way to go. He offered to come with me, but I declined saying it was something I needed to do.

I could hear the heels of my shoes clicking into the tiled flooring, I listened as they echoed off the walls, and it made me realize how empty this place felt. Such a depressing feel! This is another reason why I hate hospitals.

Stopping as if on instinct, I looked at the number on the side wall beside the door; _Room T _was what it read. So many reminders! I raised a hand to knock on the door before I stopped mid-air. Was this right? Would he even want to see me? I shook my head violently. No, I had to do this. I knocked on the door, loud enough for him to hear before gripping the door knob. The metal was cold, so cold. I took a deep breath before stepping inside.

* * *

I squinted as I stepped inside, the pale, unnatural light shined brightly. After my eyes adjusted I opened my eyes completely and closed the door, leaning against it. My ears listened in on the sound of the heart monitor.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

I hear a crinkle in the bed sheets and I look over in that direction. My eyes widen as I see him sitting up in a sitting position. His hair was a bit messy but it usually looked messy so it wasn't that much different. He looked over at me with an exhausted expression. His eyes sharpened as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What the hell do you want? Come to watch me and grin in satisfaction."

I frowned; I didn't realize how bad he was. Walking in farther into the room, I started towards his bed. He just stared at me, his red eyes watching my every move.

"How are you feeling?" I asked; my voice soft and barely audible.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at me before sighing. "Geez, what kind of question is that?" Bakura clenched his fists into the white blankets covering him. "I am on my fucking death bed. Who the hell do you think I feel?"

I cringe at his sudden raise of voice. I knew that he was going through hardship. It was a stupid question. It was obvious he was silently suffering in front of me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you pain."

"If that was the case then you wouldn't have come. Seeing your face is painful enough."

I felt my anger boiling inside of him. I knew that Bakura was a hot head but this was ridiculous. The guy was DYING for Ra's sake.

"Bakura," Bakura looked over at me from the corner on his eye. "I know this is hard for you. Being alive for over five thousand years and then finally being told that you are going to die. I don't know how you're handling this so well."

Silence filled the room.

"You think this is easy for me?" Bakura began to chuckle before cackling. "Think again Pharaoh. Unlike you, I have nothing to look forward to in death. My family was sacrificed to power your damned items. Now, I have no one even if I made it to afterlife. No doubt I will be swallowed up for the crimes I've committed."

A single tear escaped his eye.

I just watched him as Bakura stared down at the white blanket. He felt his heart breaking. He hadn't thought about Bakura's family, his village of Kul Elna was sacrificed by Aknadin to create the millennium items. Because of this, they can no longer go to the afterlife. Sadness overwhelmed me! It just didn't seem fair, to know that everyone you loved and cared for, could never rest in peace.

"Bakura, I'm sorry about your family." I apologized.

"Yeah right," Yami gasped and raised his head. "Like you care about them, Kul Elna was "evil" and "full of thieves" you didn't give a shit about us." Bakura let his tears fall down his pale cheeks. He knew he was going to die soon anyways. He didn't care at this point. "Kul Elna's people had to fight and steal for what we needed to survive. Your kingdom feared us. Your father had Aknadin do the millennium ritual on my people." Bakura looked back at me with an angry look. "I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN IN THE AFTERLIFE PHAROAH. CONTINUE TO LIVE WITH THE GUILT OF WHAT YOUR FATHER DID. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH YOURSELF."

My eyes were as wide as plates as Bakura's words hit me. Hard. I had no idea why they hurt so much. I've heard Bakura mention Kul Elna multiple times. But this time was different.

Suddenly before I knew it, my hands were clenched around his hospital gown. Bakura was hoisted a bit off of the bed and staring into my eyes.

"DAMN IT. Bakura, you know I feel bad about what happened. I didn't know about the destruction of Kul Elna until after you and Mahad told me." I shouted.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT. YOU COULD HAVE ASKED AT ANY TIME HOW THE MILLENIUM ITEMS WERE CREATED BUT YOU DIDN'T CARE. YOU CAN'T TELL ME YOU COULDN'T SENSE THE SOULS THAT CREATED THOSE DAMNED ITEMS."

I just stared down at Bakura, my eyes wide. I felt my fists shaking. I quickly released Bakura and fell to my knees. This wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want to discuss the past.

"That's enough." I whispered. I shakily stood up and sat down in the chair besides his bed. "Please, that's enough of the past. I didn't come here to discuss our past."

Bakura just tsked.

"Just leave me here to die in peace." He muttered.

"I'm not going to do that."

"And why the hell not, you've already caused me enough pain."

"I can't leave. Not until you forgive me." Bakura growled, ready to respond but was cut off. "I won't have you dying, knowing that you still hate me."

Bakura just rolled his eyes. "You know Pharaoh, I knew you were needy but this is ridiculous. I never would have thought that you would hang around me this much willingly." Bakura smirks. "Do you like me Pharaoh?"

I blushed at him. "This is serious Bakura. You only have so much time left. Can't you be serious for a minute?"

Bakura held his head and lied down in his bed. "Y-Yeah, I can be serious. Y-You're just getting on my nerves."

I blinked at him, "Bakura, are you alright?"

"S-Shut up, I'm fine." He lays a hand over his eyes and just lies there. I knew he was hurting. He must have gotten a large wave of pain. I hesitantly moved a hand over his head and placed it on top of his hair. It was soft. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make you feel better is what I'm doing."

"Get your hands off of me."

"I'm sorry."

I notice Bakura stiffen. He must have been surprised. His fist clenches and he removes his arm to look me in the eye.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for what happened all of those millennia ago."

I feel Bakura's gaze on me, I don't know what he'll do next. Anything is possible? He might punch me; he might just continue to yell at me.

"You talk too much."

I raised my head to look at him; he was no longer at me but at the window across the room. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Not to mention you're too noisy. Geez, can you get any more annoying?"

He looked back at me and raised a shaky hand towards my face. My eyes widen as his cold hand was placed on my cheek. I placed mine on top of his and felt tears collecting in my eyes. Reality was crashing down on me. I was actually going to lose Bakura, for real this time. He wasn't coming back this time.

I could hear the heart monitors beeping slowing down with each passing minute. The time was upon us. But it was too soon. Just too soon! My hand clenched around his.

"Hey," I opened my eyes to look at him. He smiled at me before using the hand that was already resting on my cheek and gave me a slap as hard as he could. It wasn't very hard considering he was very weak. "Promise me something will you." He smirked. "Promise that you'll be reborn. I don't care how you do it. Just do it. I want to defeat you in my next life, if I get the chance that is!"

I felt my heart drop, his eyes closed and he relaxed. The hand on my cheek fell limp at his side. The heart monitor made a loud continuous beep.

Bakura was gone.

"Bakura."

My tears began to fall down my cheeks.

Why did you have to go?

* * *

The sun peaked over the horizon; the waves crashed making it seem as if the sky was sparkling. The wind blew giving off a gentle breeze. I stand near the cliff edge, my head bowed. A grave stood before me, Bakura Touzoku it read. My hair blew in sync with the wind as I look at the tall grave stone. I raised a fist and softly punched the hard surface.

"I promise we'll meet again, Bakura."

You can count on it.

* * *

DAMN *wipes eyes* Too many feelings.

Oh and if any one caught on it. The very last scene was inspired by the scene from "Free! Iwatobi Swim Club" when Rin was visiting his father's grave before his big race against Haru. That scene made me cry. I had so many feels. *hugs my dolphin plushie*

Anyways, i'm so sorry if I made anyone's heart break but this was my brain's fault, not me.

So please review.


End file.
